


Stop staring

by tinymuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymuffin/pseuds/tinymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble I stuck down.<br/>Written from a weird view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop staring

You feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up as you turn to look over your shoulder. Kuzuryuu, he's staring at you so intensely with suck a wolf hungry look in his eyes. You swallow down every bit of your usual happy mood and take your beanie off running your hand through your gross pink hair. Grinding your teeth together you thought of the reasons he would be staring at you like you'd be his next meal. It could have been.... No that's just stupid you note to yourself to never think of that again. It could have been... Your train of thought halts as you think back to the last school trip. Your mouth hangs open as you remember that you, Kuzuryuu and a couple of other friends had snuck had snuck off to go drinking. Kuzuryuu was only there to keep you from doing something stupid and hurting yourself, the whole time he kept calling you that dumb nickname greasemonkey and poking at you, well more like pulling on your jumpsuit so he could keep up with the group. He ended up drinking too and the last thing you could remember from the fuzzy fuck fest of a night was your lips locked with his in heated passion in some sleazy motel in the city, your sharp teeth scraping his tongue as he pressed his small body on yours, his face flushed with the intense burning of a sun. Your hands running up and down his sides. Everything at that point stopped though as you remember him getting sick into the bucket at the side of the bed and carrying him back to the hotel that your class was staying at. Noting his small size, how light he was, and how he smelt. You snap back to reality feeling your cheeks steam and your brain becoming clogged as you smacked your head on your desk which you at that moment was a bad because your forehead began to hurt and you squeezed the beanie in your hand grinding your teeth again as your school mate and not to mention soul friend stared at you for your sudden action. But you could still feel that hot gaze on the back of your very bright yellow jumpsuit. This dragon was just eating up the scene and you silently mutter to yourself and pray for your life that he isn't remembering that day. You can hear his chair move and the steps that made you sweat and shudder as he moved closer. His voice scratched at your ear making you try to not wheeze. “Souda…. I…. Regrettably need your help with this stupid problem.” He tossed down a piece of paper with something on cars, quickly all the color drained from your face. You fucked it up again and made yourself panic.


End file.
